


What's Next

by lockewrites



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockewrites/pseuds/lockewrites
Summary: After everything that you've been through together on the Enterprise, there's just one question left to be asked.





	What's Next

You met Montgomery Scott, or Scotty as everyone called him, the same as the other crew members of the Enterprise. It was a shock to everyone that it was possible to beam aboard a ship moving at warp speed but Kirk confirmed he was trustworthy. You didn’t get a chance to speak with him, to engrossed in Spock and Kirk’s conversation. 

Then it was go time. As a fellow engineer you were recruited to work with Scotty, to help him get used to the ship. It was rushed as you had really no time before having to deal with Nero and the Narada. However Scotty was quickly explaining his improvements to transwarp. You had to admit, and you would tell him later on, that it was a brilliant discovery.

You helped Scotty beam Kirk and the rest onto the cargo bay of the Narada’s ship. As there was really nothing you could do but watch the monitors, you struck up a conversation with Scotty. It turned from a conversation on how he ended up on the ice planet to a discussion of food, something you learned there was never enough of for him. It was the beginning of an excellent friendship.

That friendship would turn into an eventual relationship when the Enterprise docked and after Kirk was promoted to commanding officer. The relationship would be a balance of a work relationship with a romantic one as you both had to balance being co-engineers and partners. It was when Khan was aboard the ship that your relationship was in jeopardy. Not for any other reason than that Khan was dangerous and both you and Scotty feared for each others lives.

It began with London and it’s destruction, next you learned of Pike’s death. You weren’t aware at the time that the cause of both events would affect you in such a strong way. Scotty had found where Khan had escaped to, Kronos. Not an ideal situation of course, the risk of a war with the Klingons seemed inevitable. Of course at this moment Khan was known to you all as John Harrison, and you were told he was a member of Starfleet.

Back aboard the ship you were preparing a preemptive tour of the ship, making sure everything was running properly when you heard Scotty arguing with Kirk about the torpedoes. Secretly you agreed with Scotty. Starfleet was not military but now it didn’t matter to you anymore. What mattered to you was finding out why John Harrison had killed innocent people for what seemed like no reason at all. Scotty looked to you for support, but you couldn’t.

No matter how much you loved Scotty, you had to do what you believed right and let him do what he believed right. Luckily he understood, wished you luck on the mission and told you to stay safe before leaving. Kirk promoted you and placed Chekov under your command as he had shadowed both Scotty and yourself.

You should have known something was wrong with the mission the moment Chekov had to activate the emergency stop. Then when Kirk brought Khan on board the ship and gave coordinates you should have questioned it more. When Kirk sent the coordinates to Scotty you should have worried. But you didn’t, something you’d consider a mistake later on.

Marcus demanding Khan should have been your next clue. Granted it was, you feared for what Marcus would do. Feared that perhaps he truly had wanted a war, that everything Khan said was the truth. But you couldn’t be sure. Couldn’t be sure about anything anymore. You knew you were in danger as soon as Marcus beamed Carol aboard his ship. Marcus was ready and willing to destroy the ship, to kill everyone on there in order to get to Khan.

When Khan and Kirk went aboard the ship to meet with Scotty you were worried both for Kirk as he was your captain, but more more for Scotty, as he was in infinitely more danger than you. When Khan came on the monitors you knew before he even spoke that he had betrayed the crew. That everything that ever came out of his mouth was a lie.

Scotty, Kirk, and Carol were beamed back aboard the ship, where exactly you didn’t know. No matter what, it wasn’t time to search for him. The ship was being attacked, at least until the torpedoes detonated upon the USS Vengeance.

And then it began, the ships power was depleting and there was no way to fix it, not without fixing the warp core. Which was how you met up with Scotty for the first time since his being back aboard the ship. Chekov ran to flip the switch behind the deflector switch. But there was no chance, the power couldn’t be rerouted. The only way to fix it was from inside the warp drive, which Jim decided was his job to do. More like he knocked out Scotty and forced you not to follow.

There was no way to save Jim, so you, Scotty and Spock watched helplessly as he died. The radiation was too much for any person to take. When decontamination was finished Jim was taken to the med bay. Laying on a table it was believed he would never breathe again, until the tribble injected with Khan’s platelets began chirping. If it had lived, then Jim could live. You tightened your grip on Scotty’s hand.

After all was send and done, Khan on board the Enterprise, Jim being given a transfusion, once the Enterprise was docked, you finally got a chance to speak with your boyfriend.

“I’m sorry I stayed on the ship, I should have gone with you”

“You? Resign? No, I’m just glad we’re both alive”

“I second that. What do we do know, Kirk will need to recover”

“Well, I’ve got one idea” he stated.

“Yeah, what is it”

“We could get married?”

He was nervous, was he afraid you’d say no?

“Of course I’ll marry you, idiot!”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr @locke-writes


End file.
